changeing wrolds
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: Hiccup has decided to change his fate. after meeting a friendly female night fury named nightflower hiccup learns that what has happened over the last 15 years of his life have been wrongly wrote and risks it all. on the night before his final exam hiccup injected himself with black snake venom, night fury blood and changewing acid. Stoick learns all hiccup ever wanted was freedom


A smile stretched over hiccup's lips as he looked down at the monstrous nightmare that was covered in blood. Its eyes were lifeless though you could still see the hurt in its half closed eyes. Hiccup looked back up at his father who looked at him in disbelief. But Hiccup wasn't finished yet. His eyes turned into dragons. A deep laugh erupted from the back of his throat. "Time to play with flames!" Hiccup screamed in an unworldly voice. Stoick rose to his feet and grasped a bar. Hiccup put on a smug face. "Hehehe what's the matter dad, are you scared?!" Hiccup asked. Astrid ran at hiccup once she'd opened the door. His eye's flickered to her and he smiled. He threw his knife at Astrid hitting her in the neck. Her eyes widened and he fell to the ground dead. Everyone gasped. Hiccup slowly took the knife out of her neck and turned to look at his father again. He licked the blood off the blade. Stoick's eyes narrowed. "What's the matter Stoick? To shocked to be watching your son acting like one of them, oh I'm more far gone then them, I am a monster. A night fury taught me everything and I did the rest." Hiccup said. "Did he just say a n-night fury?!" Gobber asked. "Why are you being so quite?" Hiccup asked. Pain shot though hiccup's body as he pulled out a needle from his neck. He looked into his father's eyes once more his smile disappeared as his body collapsed.

Hiccup coughed up blood when he woke up and looked at Gothi who held a oxygen bag in her hand. Stoick took a seat by his bedside. "D-dad?" Hiccup asked in confusion. "What was that?" Stoick asked. "W-w-w…" Hiccup's body went into shock and Gothi took over as Stoick watched in horror. Blood dripped down from his eyes, mouth and nose. Hiccup's body stopped after Gothi injected him with something. Hiccup's eyes held darkness, the same as Stoick saw back in the killing ring. "You looked rather shocked Stoick." Hiccup purred darkly. "Why wouldn't I be, I just watched my son almost die right in front of me!" Stoick said out raged. Hiccup chuckled. "You won't have to worry about him much longer, you didn't expect him to not think of something, he new this'd be his deathbed, so he gave up everything when he forced himself to inject black snake venom, night fury blood and change wing acid into his body, and seeing that you're not very bright I'll sum that all up for you, he'll become a night fury!" Hiccup said. Stoick gasped. He watched as his son closed his eyes and went still. His son, the only remainder of his lost wife. He'd done wrong. He watched as his son slowly morph into a dragon. Tears filled his eyes. He slowly ran his hand over his son's scaly face. Hiccup opened his dragon eyes. He touched his dad's face with his transforming hand. "I knew what was going to happen dad; I was never going to live up to how you needed me to be. I chose my own path, I see it know that in your eyes you see mom, I'll always will be here for your dad, all you need to do is call for me." Hiccup said with tears, a soft smile on his face. His hand fell and the rest of him transformed. Hiccup screamed in agony when his tail wings and other appendages grew. Hiccup gasped for air after the transformason. His body ached and throbbed in pain. Stoick was hesitant for a moment before putting a hand on the dragon's body. "H-Hiccup?" Stoick asked. Hiccup looked at Stoick and whimpered to him. Stoick hugged him. Hiccup's eyes moved side to side. "Son, I'm so sorry for pushing you away." Stoick said chocking back a sob. He released hiccup. "Go know, your free, the sky is you home know, just remember this will always be your home, and I'll welcome you home with open arms." Stoick said. Hiccup nuzzled his father. "Thank you, dad I'll return one day soon." Hiccup purred in dragon tough. He turned to Gothi and bowed. "Thanks for everything." He purred. With one final look at his father hiccup took to the sky with a powerful screech. A second night fury flew beside him. Gothi stood beside Stoick. Gobber gasped when he saw the two black dragons in the twilight sky. "Gobber tell the villagers that, the dragons mean us no harm." Stoick said as he watched his son and the other night fury sour freely. "Excuse me?" Gobber asked. "I finally get it know, what Val was always telling me, I just choice never to lieasn to her, I see her so much in him, I pushed him away and it lead to him changing worlds, but I think it's the best for him, he needs to find his own path, and when he does, he can come home." Stoick said. Hiccup stopped and looked down at Stoick. He roared and flew off into the setting sun with the other night fury not far behind.

Stoick smiled and closed his eyes. "Look after him my lovely night flower." Stoick said silently as he watched the female night fury fly away with their son.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the story and it's good to post some of my own work again. XD sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories, the thing is I have writers block and of corse that's a problem not to mention I'm almost done school but with particles and exams that's making things harder. Any ways thanks again for reading this. **


End file.
